marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanabozho (Watcher Datafile)
NANABOZHO Nanabozho is the son of Gaoh, the old wind god and Awenhai, the earth goddess. The brother of Manabozho (Manitou), the two of them were enemies before they were born and even fought in their mother's womb. Their birth ended up killing their mother, a crime for which Nanabozho blamed Manabozho who fled to the great goddess Nokomis (Gaea in her role as the Native American Mother Earth). Living as a mortal, Manabozho established heaven and earth and the first laws of man as Nanabozho taught them suffering and hardship. Indirectly establishing his brother as the positive force of the universe, Nanabozho became Coyote, a Native American synonym for "Trickster", while his brother Manabozho became the Manitou and ruler of the Native American Gods. Over several thousands of years, Nanabozho developed a hatred for the white man, the European settlers who took over North America and ignored Native American beliefs while they stole the land of his worshippers. Provoked by the spirits of countless slaughtered Native Americans, he was joined by two supporters, the war-god Hotamintanio and Calumet, the god of the peace pipe. They tried to get Owayodata to join their cause, but ended up restraining him and torturing his apprentice, Red Wolf of the Cheyenne tribes. Black Crow of the Navaho, however, enlisted Doctor Strange on a rescue attempt on behalf of Red Wolf and Owayodata, and dissuaded Nanabozho from his mission of venegeance. Nanabozho possesses greater powers than any other Native American God except for perhaps Manabozho (Manitou), or their younger brother Chibiabos. He has incredible strength, stamina and resistance to harm plus the ability to tap into the Othon, the negative elemental energies of the universe. He represents a force of nature more cruel than kind as well as the destructive force, and can command magical energies into crossing dimensions and firing rays of force. He is also a shapeshifter and can take the form of a coyote and control the beasts of earth such as bears and wild cats. He has also demonstrated the ability to augment a human as a bringer of vengeance, such as the Navajo Coyote. Affiliations Solo 3D12, Buddy D8, Team 2D10 Distinctions God of Earth and Fire, Great Trickster, Vengeful Adversary Power Sets COYOTE SPIRIT Godlike Reflexes D12, Godlike Stamina D12, Godlike Strength D12, Intangibility D12, Mystic Senses D12, Teleport D12 SFX: Curse. Create a Curse of Nannabozho complication on a character using an effect die, or a die from the doom pool. Until the complication is removed, that character counts both 1’s and 2’s as opportunities. Remove only 1’s from your dice pool. SFX: Earthly Avatar. Ignore physical stress, trauma or complications caused by aging, disease, fatigue, hunger, poison, radiation, thirst, or vacuum. SFX: Force of Othon. When taking an action to create complications or resources using your Sorcery power, add a D6 and step up your effect die. You may spend a die from the doom pool to create another complication or resource of equal size. SFX: God of Mischief. When taking an action using the effect die to add to the doom pool, instead add two stepped-back dice, or add three dice each stepped back by two. SFX: Spirit Form. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by higher cosmic powers or other gods. The forms of the Manidoog on Earth are only spiritual manifestations and cannot be destroyed, only banished. Limit: Banishment. If Nanabozho becomes stressed out he vanishes back to Spirit World, leaving a small stone effigy behind. The effigy counts as a D6 Mystic resource. Limit: Vengeful. Add a D6 to the doom pool and step up emotional stress caused by provocation, or from being tricked. ANASAZI GOD Animal Control D12, Growth D10, Mystic Resistance D10, Psychic Resistance D12, Shapeshifting D12, Supreme Sorcery D12 SFX: Area Effect. Against multiple targets, add a D6 for each additional target and gain an additional effect die. SFX: Celestial Might. Add three dice for your total. You may spend any doom die to add a die to a total, not just a die of equal or greater size. SFX: Grant Power. Step back a power from one of your power sets to step up a power of target character or add the stepped back power to one of the power sets of the target. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a Transition Scene. If recovered, step back or remove the improved power of the target. SFX: Power of Earth and Sky. You may add more than one power die to your pool. Step back each power die in your pool once for each die beyond the second. Limit: Cosmic Scale Threat. Remove an Affiliation die for each stepped-up D12 stress effect die applied. Nanabozho only uses his Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation. Limit: Unworthy of a God. Nanabozho never makes an effect die on a reaction unless that character has previously inflicted stress or a complication on him. Specialties Acrobatics Master D10, Combat Master D10, Cosmic Master D10, Crime Master D10, Covert Master D10, Menace Master D10, Mystic Master D10, Wilderness Grandmaster D12 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Spirit Category:Manidoog Category:Old West